The Many Adventures of Layton and Ascot
by GamerFan369
Summary: Hershel Layton is a quiet teen who has a knack for solving puzzles his best friend throws at him. Randall Ascot, Hershel's best friend, loves archaeology and puzzles with a passion. What happens when these two are together? Well, a lot of adventures of course! (Series of one-shots)
1. The First Adventure

**Hello everyone and welcome to** ** _The Many Adventures of Layton and Ascot_** **. I am so excited to finally be doing a fanfiction on my favorite videogame series. Professor Layton for life! I realized that there aren't really the many fanfics concerning Hershel and Randall so I thought** ** _why not make one myself_** **? So, I bet you want to stop hearing me babble so I'll just start the story. I'll put the rest of the information at the bottom.**

 **Now sit back, relax, and enjoy chapter one of** ** _The Many Adventures of Layton and Ascot_** **.**

 **Spoilers: No**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Professor Layton_** **. This wonderful game belongs to** ** _Level 5_** **.**

* * *

Hershel thought going to a new high school wouldn't be too difficult. All he really had to do was remember where his classes were. His old high school had burned down so him and the other students were going to the other one Stansbury had. The only part he thought was a tad hard was finding all the books and supplies he needed. Even then it wasn't too bad. When he had walked through the gates of the new school he thought it would be easy from there.

He never expected to be jumping off a cliff though.

Let's just say, Hershel was reading at the wrong place at the wrong time. It started like this.

Hershel was sitting in the lunch room by himself. There were people bustling around him to find a seat but no one bothered to sit with him. That's not saying nobody liked him. People would give him a nod or wave and he would politely return it. Hershel just wasn't a social person and almost everybody knew that.

At the moment, Hershel as munching on a sandwich his mother had made him and was reading a book that was leaned against his lunch bag. The book title was _Europe's Archaeology Mysteries_. It wasn't an uncommon book. Most people had it for classes yet most didn't read it for fun.

Now that's not to say that Hershel was interested in becoming an archaeologist. He could care less about becoming one. He simply found all the theories and legends fascinating.

Maybe if Hershel was paying attention he would have seen a red haired boy walk past him. He would have seen him stop and backtrack towards Hershel. Maybe he could have avoided the life threatening situations he was going to endure with the boy. But he hadn't noticed, and maybe that was a good thing because if he did notice he might not have met his best friend.

"Hey!"

"Gah!" Startled by the boy suddenly in his face, Hershel fell backwards onto the ground. The boy frowned and held out a hand to help him up. Hershel graciously grabbed the offered hand and pulled himself up. "Thank you," Hershel said politely. He tried to sit down but the boy was back in his face again.

"So, I see you're reading _Europe's Archaeology Mysteries_. I find that book fascinating! I mean, it's not every day you find a book that goes into so much of Europe's myths and legends." Intrigued, Hershel, now able to sit, sat down and the boy soon followed. "I must have read it at least seven times. Although, you could say eight if you count that time in the library but I only skimmed over the pages to see what it was about." He pushed his glasses higher onto his nose, changing the subject. "What is your favorite part?"

"I haven't gotten too far but I like all the Greek myths the book explained."

"Really, I thought that the Roman myths were better detailed." The conversation kept going on and on but Hershel didn't seem to mind. It was actually one of the most interesting conversations he had in a long time. They talked about their favorite legends in the book and the conversation eventually led to the best finds the archaeologists made.

"Hey, speaking of finding treasure," the boy's smiled widened, "I discovered a place here in Stansbury where an ancient artifact might have been buried.

Hershel cocked his head. "Really?"

"Yeah, and since you seem so interested in archaeology like me, why don't you come along?" Hershel tried to protest that he really didn't have any interest in archaeology, but he saw the look on the boy's face and decided not to mention it.

He let out a sigh. "I don't see why not…er, I don't seem to have gotten your name."

"My name's Randall Ascot." Randall stood up and held out his hand. "And what's your name if I might ask?"

Hershel reached out and grabbed the Randall's hand. "Hershel, Hershel Layton."

"Well it's great to meet you Hershel. I'll meet you back here at the school at five tonight. Don't be late." Randall let go of his hand and walked away. Hershel stared at the direction Randall went then shrugged. _What harm is there in a little digging_?

* * *

"Uh, Randall? When you said that we would be finding an artifact, I didn't know you meant down there!" Hershel pointed at the ground a hundred feet below them. They were currently standing on one of Stansbury three cliffs and it looked like Randall was preparing to jump.

"Relax Hershel; I know what I'm doing. I am, after all, an archaeologist." Randall straightened his backpack then walked to the edge of the cliff. "See you at the bottom." He waved goodbye to Hershel then jumped off.

"Randall!" Hershel ran to the cliff's edge to see Randall falling to his doom. He swallowed the lump in his throat then took a couple steps back. He prayed for both of their lives and jumped down after him.

Hershel felt his hair going all over the place. It was in his face, then all behind him, then half and half. He closed his eyes so he didn't have to look when he hit the ground. He knew he was going to die so he didn't bother letting out a scream for help. This was the end!

Then the strangest thing happened.

Something broke his fall. He felt it go down but bring him back up in the air. He opened his eyes in confusion and looked down. Both he and Randall kept falling onto a net below them tied to the rocks.

Hershel saw a purple blur go by him and turned to see Randall also jumping on the net, laughing his heart out. Hershel soon joined in, enjoying himself for the first time since he saw where they were.

When they had finally gotten off the net Randall turned to Hershel and smiled. "Didn't I tell you this was going to be fun?"

"You did indeed Randall." Hershel put his hand to his chin in deep thought. "But I can't fathom how a net managed to get there."

"It's quite simple Hershel, I put it there." Hershel turned to Randall his eyes as wide as saucers. Randall shrugged. "Just walking through the woods would have been boring. I find jumping off a cliff more of an adventure!"

Randall took the map out of his bag and began to study it carefully. His brow furrowed on confusion. "It says it should be right here," he mumbled to himself, "so where is it?" He placed the map on a nearby rock. There were many surrounding them. In fact, the whole entire place was just rock and dirt.

When he began to tap the ground around him, Hershel went over to the map and looked at it. As he scanned over it he realized something wasn't quite right. "Randall?!" Hershel called over. Randall looked up and walked to where Hershel was standing, wiping the dirt from his hands onto his pants.

"What is it Hershel?"

"Well, I believe we are in the wrong place." Hershel pointed at an area where a lake was placed. "The riddle the passage gave us, one of the lines said to follow the way of nature. Well if a line was thrown onto a lake, it would be reflected up, not down."

Randall's eyes widened. "You're right Hershel. How could I have made a mistake?!" Hershel put a comforting hand on his back.

"It's okay Randall, it happens to all of us."

"Thanks Hershel. We would have been here all day if it wasn't for you." Randall grabbed the map out of Hershel's hands a stuffed it into his bag. "That won't stop us though! We'll head out first thing tomorrow and find that artifact!" He began his march towards home and Hershel stumbled to catch up.

"But Randall," he protested, "don't we have school tomorrow?"

"That means we have to wake up all the earlier. Archaeology waits for no one Hershel. We'll discuss a time and place once we get back home."

Hershel sighed over his friend's passion about archaeology. He would never understand why he liked it so much. _It was fun though_ Hershel thought, _having a bit of an adventure and all, even if we didn't get anything in the end._ He let out a smile and continued to walk beside Randall.

Eventually Randall spoke. "Hey Hershel? How did you figure out what the passage really meant?"

Hershel turned to face his friend and shrugged. "I've always been good at riddles." He returned his attention back to the path in front of them. They were silent again for another few moments.

"Hershel?" He turned and saw that Randall had a small smirk on his face. "Do you like puzzles?"

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I am GamerFan369 and welcome to** ** _The Many Adventures of Layton and Ascot._** **I am so excited to write this because like I said up top, I LOVE** ** _Professor Layton_** **. It is both my favorite game series and my favorite movie.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. All the chapters are going to be one-shots of adventures Hershel and Randall go on. They may be short (like this one) or they could go up to five thousand words. There may be some adventures that go on for a couple chapters, but theses will mostly just be one-shots.**

 **I would love it if you would leave a review. I would like to hear what you think about the story and what you think I should improve on. I would also like it if you left your idea for an adventure Hershel and Randall will go on. If I use it I will give you created though so don't worry. I will also take questions if you have any for me.**

 **As for updating, the updates will be random. I will mostly just update when I have an idea for an adventure the two should go on. It could be as short as one day, or it could be a month. I'm guessing it will only be around one or two updates a week though. But if it doesn't happen, don't hate me. I am warning you now.**

 **Anyways please leave a review, favorite, follow, and I will see you all in the next chapter. Until then…**

 **Peace!** ** _GamerFan369_**


	2. Hershel and Henry to the Rescue

**Hello everybody and welcome to chapter two of** ** _The Many Adventures of Layton and Ascot_** **. I told you updating would be random and I just happen to have another idea. I thank everyone who read the first chapter and I hope you will enjoy this one.**

 **Now sit back, relax, and enjoy chapter two of** ** _The Many Adventures of Layton and Ascot_** **.**

 **Spoilers: No**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Professor Layton_** **and I sadly never will. Only** ** _Level 5_** **has ownership to this game series.**

"The answer would be 23."

"That's correct Hersh, another puzzle solved by you." Hershel rolled his eyes and went back to his homework. Ever since he mentioned puzzles were sometimes fun, Randall had been throwing them on him this way and that. He even found a puzzle hidden under his pillow one night! Hershel didn't mind too much but it did get very annoying sometimes, especially now when he was doing homework.

"Now how about this one. Two knights are on a battlefield. The first has…" Randall trailed off and Hershel looked up from his paper wondering what was wrong. He had never seen Randall stop in the middle of a puzzle. Whatever caught his attention had to be important.

He turned and looked in the direction Randall was looking in and saw a girl their age with light blond hair, almost white, walking up to them. Randall ran up to greet her.

"Hey Angela."

"Hello Randall, sorry it's been a while since we last spoke. I've had a lot of work to do these last couple of days."

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Randall looked over to where Hershel was silting, seeming to remember he was watching the whole thing. Randall grabbed Angela's hand and pulled her over to Hershel. "Angela, I'd like you to meet my best friend, Hershel Layton."

She gave him a smile and held out her hand. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Angela, another one of Randall's friends." Hershel took her hand a shook it lightly.

"It's very nice to meet you too Angela."

She turned back to Randall. "Sorry to cut this short but I need to go help my parents with something. They've been moving stuff all around the house lately and they need me to help them. I can't fathom why they are doing that though." She shook her head. "Well, I'll see you later!"

"Wait, Angela!" Randall grabbed her hand before she could leave. She turned and looked at him, her eyes full of questions. His face turned beet red. "Um, I was wondering if you, er, wanted to go to the movies with me tonight?"

Angela let out a radiant smile. She was about to answer when she was interrupted by another, very high pitched, voice. "Of course we would love to go Randall!" Randall stiffened at the voice and then let out a groan when he saw Olive, one of Angela's friends, walk up to them. She had a crush on him and was determined for them to go out.

"Actually Olive, I was hoping it would just be me and Ang-"

"If you expect me to let my friend go on a date alone you are so wrong. If Angela goes I go." Angela tried to protest but Olive cut her off. "So if you don't want me to come, then Angela isn't going with you."

Randall sighed. "Fine, you can come."

Olive smiled. "Great! Meet us there at seven. See you there Randy!" She skipped away pulling Angela along with her. Angela gave a small wave before she was pulled off again.

Randall turned around and grabbed Hershel, who had been watching the whole thing, by the shoulders and began to shake him. "Hershel, you have to help me! I don't want to be anywhere near Olive! As your friend, I am begging you to help me."

Hershel sighed. "Alright, I guess I could help. I don't know how much good I could do though."

"Any help is better than no help at all." Randall calmed down a bit. "Thanks Hershel, you really are a great friend." A smile returned to his face. "Now about that puzzle. Where was I?" Hershel gave a small laugh at how quickly his friend could change the subject and listened to the next riddle Randall had.

* * *

"Master Randall, you look fine. Please stop worrying." Randall sighed as he straightened his jacket again. He had on the same attire he always wore; purple jacket, bluish grey pants, a white and purplish grey shirt, and his orange ascot tied around his neck. He wanted to look nice when with Angela but he didn't want to go full on tux. He decided to just pick out a cleaner version of what he was wearing.

"I'm sorry Henry but I can't stop worrying." Randall turned to Henry, his family's butler and also one of his best friends. "I want to look nice for Angela. It also doesn't help that Olive is going to be there! It just makes the situation worse than it has to be!"

Henry sighed and tried to calm his friend down. "How about a puzzle? Those always seem to help you think clearer."

Randall nodded. "Good idea Henry. I happen to have found a new one today." He pulled a piece of paper out of his bag and sat down on his bed. He was studying carefully when he and Henry heard a bell ring.

"That must be Hershel." Randall leaped off the bed and threw open the window. He looked down and saw Hershel starting his way up the vines. When he made it to the top Randall reached out and helped pull him in. Hershel sent a grateful smile towards him. "Thanks. Oh, hello Henry. It's nice to see you again."

"It's good to see you as well Hershel." They gave each other a nod before turning back to Randall.

"Are you ready Master Randall?"

"I think so. I just don't know if Hershel will be enough to stop Olive from being near me. No offense Hershel."

"None taken."

"We need some more help just in case." Randall put his finger to his forehead in thought until an idea came to him. "Henry! Why don't you come?"

Henry looked a bit taken back by Randall's request. "I don't think I can Master Randall. I have duties here I must do."

"Yes but I need your help. Friends help friends, isn't that true Henry?"

Henry let out a sigh. "Yes, that is true Master Randall."

"Well then, come and help Hershel stop Olive so Angela and I can be together."

Henry let a small chuckle escape. "You make it sound like we are some sort of super hero."

"Because you are." Randall pulled Hershel and Henry closer together. "Together using your wits and abilities, you will defeat the horrible Olive so Angela and I can be together once more!" Both of Randall's friends laughed at his enthusiasm.

Hershel turned to Henry and held out a hand. "What do you say Henry? Do you want to stop the evil Olive from ruining Randall's love life?"

Henry took Hershel's hand and gave it a firm shake. "If Master Randall rally wants me too-"

"And I do," Randall cut in.

"Then I don't seem the harm."

They let go of each other's hands and gave Randall a small nod, silently telling him they were ready to go. "Great! We should probably leave now. We don't want to be late."

* * *

When they got to the movie theater, the girls were already there. While Angela, like Randall, Hershel, and Henry, had the same clothes she had on earlier, Olive had gone all out. She had make up piled on her face and had on a very short dress. Randall shuttered at the sight.

Olive strutted up to meet him. "Hello Randy," she purred, "I'm glad you could make it." Her smiling face soon turned to one of disgust when she saw Hershel and Henry standing beside him. "What are _they_ doing here?"

"I thought that since Angela brought you, it wouldn't bother the two of you if I brought my friends."

Olive looked repulsed. "Actually I-"

"Think it's great that you brought your friends." Angela grabbed Olive's arm, cutting in. "I'm so glad you invited us Randall."

"It was no trouble Angela. That's what friends do." They heard a bell chime in the distance, signaling the hour. "Let's go find a movie to watch." Randall reached for Angela's hand but Olive came in and grabbed it instead. Randall tried to move it out of her grip but she wouldn't let go. He sighed and walked into the theater, trying to stay as far away from Olive as possible. It proved a challenge though when she was clinging onto him.

Angela frowned and followed them in. She tried to talk to Randall but Olive wouldn't stop blabbering. Anytime she would try to speak, Olive suddenly had something new to talk about. Angela, like Randall, let out a sigh and walked a couple feet behind the two.

The three were so distracted that they didn't seem to notice the two teens still outside.

Hershel and Henry saw what happened and gulped. They both had similar thoughts. _Unless we do something, this isn't going to end well_.

Hershel turned to Henry. "We have to get Randall away from her. I have a feeling that it is going to be difficult though. She doesn't seem to want to let go of him."

"Yes, Master Randall certainly did not look too pleased with Olive practically hanging on him." Henry had a worried look on his face. "I think the best option though is to get _Olive_ away from _Master_ _Randall_. If we do it that way then Angela will be able to spend time with him."

Hershel nodded along with Henry's idea. "The only problem is doing it. I don't have the slightest idea of how to get Olive away from Randall. She seems, or should I say _is_ , attached to him."

Their conversation was ended by a scream. They looked over to see two teenage kids, a boy and a girl, standing near the entrance. "Look at me!" The girl screeched. "Because of the stupid car my dress is ruined! Now what am I going to do!" While the boy was trying to help his girlfriend clean up her dress, Hershel and Henry glanced back at each other and shared a smirk.

Henry was the one to speak. "I think I know how to get Olive away from Master Randall."

The group of five had finally settled on a movie. They decided on a mystery movie about a man who discovers his child's missing and has to follow a series of dangerous clues to find her. Olive was the only one who didn't want to see it. She complained how boring it would be and that there was no point in watching a movie she hated. However majority won so they got tickets to see it.

When the movie was about to start, Hershel and Henry went to get snacks and drinks while the other three went to find seats. They found a row of five near the back and grabbed them before anyone else could. Randall finally got free of Olive and went to sit down. He chose the seat at the very edge right next to a wall. He gestured for Angela to sit in the seat next to him. She gave him a thankful smile and was about to sit when Olive scooted her way in. "Thanks for saving my seat Angela!" She gave a small giggle then grabbed Randal again.

"You're welcome," Angela muttered under her breath. She sat next to Olive and ignored the looks Randall kept sending her way. She kept her eyes focused on the ads in front of her.

* * *

When Hershel and Henry came back with the drinks and popcorn the movie had just begun. They found where the other three where sitting but gave each other wary looks when they saw the seating arrangements.

Randall, who was on the edge, was trying to stay as far away from Olive as he could and kept moving around in his seat. Olive was in the seat next to Randall and as holding onto him as if her life depended on it. Angela as in the seat next to Olive and she had a frown on her face. She looked sad and dejected and both Hershel and Henry noticed this.

They turned to each other and nodded, knowing it was time to get Olive away from Randall. They started up the stairs and made their way to their seats as quietly as possible. When they got there, Hershel began to pass out the drinks. He gave Angela and Randall their water first. However, something happened when he was passing Olive her soda.

"Thank you Hersh-ahhh!" She let out a yelp when the soda fell and spilled all over her. The people in the theater told them to be quiet but Olive ignored them. She looked up at Hershel, rage filling her eyes. "Look what you did to my dress!"

Hershel began to apologize when Henry came over with napkins. He was still holding the popcorn however. "Here let me help- opps!" He fell over and the popcorn started to pour onto her. Since the soda was so sticky, the popcorn was now also stuck on her dress.

She let out another scream and everyone once again shushed her. Olive was now yelling at both Henry and Hershel. "This night was supposed to be about me and Randy and you two _ruined it_!" Hershel and Henry had to cover their ears at how loud she a yelling. "Do you know how long this will take to wash out?!"

"How about we take you someplace to clean up? They have more paper towels somewhere." Henry grabbed Olive's arm and began to pull her away.

"But I have some water and nap…" Angela trailed off when she saw the look the two boys gave her. Then Hershel began to jerk his head in Randall's direction. She looked over and saw Randall watching the whole scene with a small smirk on his face. Yet he also seemed _relieved_!

Angela then realized what had happened. Randall didn't want to be anywhere near Olive so Hershel and Henry had gotten her away from him. Now Angela could spend time with Randall without Olive!

She turned back to the boys struggling to get Olive to come with them and mouthed a quick thank you. Both of them smiled in her direction and continued to pull Olive out of the room. When they were finally gone, every person seemed to let out a sigh.

Randall returned his attention to the movie. He stopped focusing on it however when he felt somebody move next to him. He turned and saw Angela sitting beside him. He felt his face get hot and he focused back on the movie.

He was glad Angela chose then to move however because in the movie a bomb went off. This caused half the people in the theater to scream including Angela. She jumped and grabbed onto Randall. His face grew even hotter.

When she finally realized what she was gripping, she quickly let go. "I-I'm sorry Randall. I didn't mean to do that."

He let out a laugh. "It's okay Angela. I don't mind it at all."

This time Angela turned red. "Oh…" She felt herself smile a bit before leaning back onto Randall. He stiffened at first but soon relaxed. He liked being close to Angela. It was a lot better than Olive hanging on him. Both he and Angela returned their attention to the movie, not noticing the three people still missing.

* * *

"Ack!"

"Duck!"

"Behind the cart!"

"She'll just throw that too!"

"Run Hershel! Save yourself!"

"I can't! She's blocking the door!"

The three of them were currently in a janitor's closet, that being the only place where the staff had the right materials to get the stain out. Yet once the staff shut the door to give them space, Olive released her rage and began throwing everything in sight at the two teens. It didn't help that it was a small space and it also wasn't helpful that anything they hid behind Olive could probably throw at them. Henry and Hershel were now trying to avoid any object coming at them.

"You _ruined_ my date with Randy! You are going to pay!" Hershel ducked from an incoming broom, the object just barely brushing his hair.

"Olive, not to offend you, but Master Randall meant for that to be a date between him and Angela. You just kind of barged in." A bottle of cleaner whizzed past Henry's head.

"No, it was meant for me! Any guy would love to be with me! If it was between Angela and me, he would choose me!"

"Actually, Randall and Angela have been best friends for years. I'm pretty sure he would choose her." A box of sponges flew past Hershel.

"No he wouldn't!"

"What's going on in here?!" A man in an employee uniform walked in. He took one look at the area around him before his attention returned to Olive. "Mrs. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave the theater."

Olive's face fell. "But it's… it's all their fault!" Her face as filled with rage again and she pointed at Hershel and Henry. "They ruined my date. They're the reason why I am even in this stupid situation right now!" She was about to throw a bucket at them when the employee grabbed her hand.

"Mrs. you are too dangerous for people in this theater to be around." While he held her back, he talked into his walkie-talkie. "I'm going to need security in the janitor's closet in section B6. We have a young lady here who is attacking two boys." Olive began to protest but before she knew it, a bunch of men in black picked her up and she was gone.

Hershel and Henry just stared in awe.

The employee glanced back at them. "Sorry for all the trouble she may have caused you."

Henry recovered from the shock of the event first. "It was no trouble at all. It was our fault that she got that angry. We just didn't expect her to react like that." The employee and pulled something out of his pocket. He handed a slip of paper each to each of them.

"Here you go. This ticket will allow you both to get a free popcorn and drink. I apologize once again for all the trouble."

"Thank you sir, but truly, it was nothing." The employee gave at slight nod towards the boys after Hershel spoke then walked away.

Henry and Hershel glanced at the paper then back up at each other, not quite sure what to do. "I'm guessing that there is still at least," Henry checked his watch, "an hour left of the movie to go. We can go join Master Randall and Angela and watch the rest."

Hershel nodded in agreement and the two left the janitors closet. They decided to use the tickets they got for drinks and popcorn, being quiet famished after what they had just been through. When they found their way back to the movie, they stopped and began to scan the crowd for their seats. Henry tapped Hershel on the shoulder. "I think we should find new seats. It looks like Master Randall and Angela may want to be alone."

Hershel looked to where Henry as pointing and saw Angela and Randall snuggled together. Randall finally looked calm and seemed happy to have Angela near him. She looked happy too.

Hershel smiled at Henry. "I think you're right. We wouldn't want to bother them." So they went off to find a seat as far away from their friends as possible, wanting to give them as much privacy as they could.

* * *

"That movie was amazing. I mean, I can't believe that it turned out to be his wife all along. Who knew right?!" After they dropped Angela off at her house, Randall began to talk about the movie non-stop. He kept going over his favorite parts and which clues he thought were the best. "I do wish clue four would have been harder though. I figured it out in less than two minutes!" Hershel chuckled. His friend's love of puzzles never ceased to amaze him. Randall switched the topic.

"Hey, I would like to thank you guys for getting Olive away from me. What happened to her anyway? I didn't see her at all after the movie, not that I'm complaining."

Hershel and Henry shared a look. "I believe that is another topic for another time Master Randall."

"Okay, but you have got to tell me later. I have a feeling that something interesting had to have happened for you guys not to tell me."

Hershel thought for a moment. "Interesting wouldn't be the best word to describe it."

Randall shrugged. "Also, where did you guys go afterwards? We didn't see you come back."

"I'm sorry if we scared you Master Randall, but you and Angela looked so… cozy together and we didn't want to bother you."

Randall's cheeks turned bright red. "Y-you guys saw that?"

Hershel put a hand on his friends shoulder. "It's okay Randall, I think Angela really liked being close to you."

"Really?!"

"I believe so. She looked much happier than before."

"I was much happier too," Randall muttered under his breath. His head shot up. "Speaking of being happy, I heard a puzzle last week about happiness. So, there is this woman and…" The rest of the walk home was just Randall telling puzzles.

And for the first time today, Hershel was okay with that.

 **Hello everybody and welcome to chapter two of** ** _The Many adventures of Layton and Ascot._** **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it. And I don't know if they really had a movie theater then, I needed it for the story so I'm going to put it there!**

 **Please leave a review about what you thought about the chapter, what I should improve on, or an idea for an adventure Hershel and Randall have. I will also answer any questions you may have for me.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will read the next one. Until then…**

 **Peace!** ** _GamerFan369_**


End file.
